The Kitten's Princess
by beautifulnightmare06
Summary: What if Aizen had a wife and didn't hate the Soul Society. But, the Soul Society killed his wife, after she gave birth to their daughter, and that is why he rebelled against them. And now his daughter is sixteen and he is thinking of making amends with them in order to keep his daughter safe. This is the story of the Princess of Hueco Mundo, Allie Aisen. Grimmjow oc
1. six o'clock in the morning

**Hi everyone! This has no title yet. Any ideas would be great. Please message me if you have an idea for a title.**

***WARNING***

**Some characters will not be in character.  
There is a chance you might see someone in a pink apron.**

**You have been warned. Enjoy!**

**I do not own bleach or Seiki she goes to Adrienne Dark, I only own Allie and maybe others in the future. Thank you and enjoy **

**Chapter one: six o'clock in the morning**

Allie's POV

The sun was poking its head through the thick curtains casting its rays on my bed. I slowly sat up and stretch my arms above my head and let out a long yawned. Today will be my first day as a sophomore and the first year my dad let me go to a real school instead of being taught by the Espadas.

I turn to my digital clock the red numbers saying six o'clock. I rub my eyes to get the sleep out of them and glance back at the clock, and instead of reading six o'clock it now reads six thirty in red glowing numbers. I quickly kick the covers off and throw the clock down on to the bed. I dash to my bathroom and quickly take a shower. After a five minute shower I was in my bathrobe towel drying my waist length, blonde hair before I blow-dry it, when I happen to look up at the clock that was hanging on the wall to see how much time I have left, it was just sitting there, watching me with its creepy eyes. I let out a bloodcurdling scream that I'm sure could wake the dead.

At six o'clock in the morning.

Grimmjow's POV

I woke up to the sound of nails on a chalk board. I bolt up holding my hands to my ears.

"Damn it, Seiki. What the hell!?" I yelled. I look over at my alarm clock sitting on the night stand and it showed six o'clock. "It's six o'clock in the fucking morning what do you want!?" I yelled again feeling more piss then I'm already am. Who wakes someone with the sound of nails on a chalk board?

"The kitten needs to get out of bed and into the meeting room before he gets in trouble," Seiki said teasingly.

"What does Aizen want at six o'clock in the fucking morning!?" I yelled out I was now beyond piss.

She answered back, "It's about Allie going to school. I don't know anything else."

At the sound of Allie's name I jump out of bed. I was still in my boxers, but I didn't bother getting dress, Allie is probably still sleeping. I open the door and Seiki was smirking.

"What?" I ask a little edge to my voice but I didn't care.

"Get dressed. No one wants to see your underwear," she paused with that smirk still on her face she finishes, "Except maybe, Allie."

I slam the door before she has a chance to see the blush on my face. I quickly find a pair of pajama bottoms and walk out. When I came out she was still there her arms cross over her chest. I glare at her, "Happy?" I said.

"No. Real clothes. Unless you want a repeat of the Nnoitora Incident. The uniform has a belt which will prevent Nnoitora from pulling down your pants like an immature middle school student."

"Oh my God, Seiki, it's too early in the morning. I doubt he'll try anything. Besides he's probably still asleep."

She raises one of her eyebrows in doubt. I was not looking forward to what she had to say. "He put spider webs in my room this morning. Luckily for me that I woke up blind. Just trust me on this."

I was surprise to hear that Nnoitora was up this early. I almost forgot that Seiki turns blind at random times. It's kind of weird even for an Espada.

"Fine," I groan and went back into the room to change, again.

Five minutes later we're in the meeting room waiting for Aizen. Seiki was right about Nnoitora; as soon as we walk in he tried to pull down my pants. If he tried that with Allie he'll be dead on the floor. Aizen was no were to be found and he's the one that called us all here. Everyone on look like they could fall asleep right then and there; Coyote was already doing that, the rest was trying not to fall asleep. Damn that Aizen. I could smell food being cook in the kitchen and hear humming.

A few minutes pass when this bloodcurdling scream echo threw out the halls. My heart stop for a second. It wasn't from the scream itself, but from whom the scream belonged to. Allie. Me and Seiki exchange a look and made a bee line to Allie's room.

We were almost there when something pink, white, and brown zoom past us. Me and Seiki stop in our tracks and look at the figure turn down a hall way in the direction of Allie's room.

"Was that Aizen? And was he wearing a pink apron? That just past us?" I ask confused as hell.

"I think so…" Seiki trailed off.

We finally caught up to Aizen and were now standing in front of Allie's door. I was to concern about Allie to ask why he was wearing an apron. We both bust into her room ready to kill any intruder. Except there wasn't any intruder, there was only a shock face Allie. She was standing near her bathroom door but not in the bathroom. I could feel the heat rushing to my face; I could never stay calm around her. None of us can, it's like she's brings the good in us. I remember when I and Ulquiorra got in to a fight and Allie walked in on us, she was smiling, but when she saw us her beautiful smile faded away and was replace by horror. I sore to myself that I would not fight in front of her, that I will make sure that smile never fades.

Now she is looking at me and her father like she can't believe we ran in on her. Before I could say something a flying object hit me in the head and knock me back into the hallway fallow by the door slamming and the 'click' of the lock. I look down to see what she threw at me and it was a red hairdryer. A FUCKING HAIRDRYER!

Allie's POV

After I slammed the door in Grimmjow's and my dad's face and lock it so they don't try to come in. I took a deep breath to calm my nervous and head back to the bathroom. I didn't want them to see what I was about to do. No one knows it yet, that I have a zanpakuto or that I mastered banki, not even my best friend, Seiki, and I tell her everything; she's like my walking, talking, breathing, diary.

They all think I'm just a normal human girl, even though both my parents are soul reapers, a princess that needs to be protected. Well, this little princess doesn't need her daddy to protect her any more.

In the bathroom I stare down my enemy, there he was, still on the wall just looking at me with those eyes of he's. I can still feel that my hair is still dripping wet. In a faint whispered, so that anyone outside is eavesdropping so they can't hear me, I said, "Cover everything is darkness Sombra." A sword as black as the midnight sky with no moon was in my hand the hilt was black with a red ribbon attach to it. I point the tip of Sombra at my eight leg enemy and made a small slash, so that it doesn't destroy anything or catch something on fire, a flame of shadow engulf my enemy and turned him to ash.

"Damn spider," I said under my breath.

Sombra disappears and if fish out another brush and hairdryer form the drawer, since I throw the other ones at my dad and Grimmjow, and finish getting ready for school like nothing ever happened.

**Authors note: Aizen is like Spirit off of Soul Eater when it comes to his little girl. Allies zanpakuto is like Ichigo's banki except instead of a chain at the end it's a red ribbon. Hope you enjoyed it please leave any comments. **


	2. nice to meet you

***WARNING***

**Some characters will not be in character.**

**You have been warned. Enjoy!**

**I do not own bleach or Seiki she goes to Adrienne Dark, I only own Allie and maybe others in the future. Thank you and enjoy **

**Thank you everybody for following me and reviewing, it means so much. **

Chapter two: Nice to meet you

Allie's POV

I step out of my bathroom and look at myself in the full length mirror that was hanging on the back of my closet door. I was in the girl's uniform, my blonde hair hung down pass my shoulder framing my face. I was so full of excitement that I could burst.

I skipped out my door and ran into Seiki, my dad, and Grimmjow sitting outside my door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What the hell do you think?! You scream bloody murder and expect us not to come running?!" Grimmjow yelled. I could tell he was more piss than normal. I wonder what happen early this morning.

My dad came out of nowhere and gives me a bear hug while saying, "I have to make sure my darling Allie is safe! My beautiful little girl!"

"DAD! Get off, you're messing up my hair!" I yell while trying to pry my father off. Everyone around here knows not to touch my hair. I don't care who you are, you touch my hair you die or be crying in a corner, depends on my mood at the time.

"I'll never let you go! Never!" my dad whined.

I was getting piss. Why the hell is the Soul Society afraid of him? Honestly, all I see is a father that can't stand to see is daughter go, not some king of evil mastermind that wants to destroy the Soul Society because they murdered his wife in front of him and tried to kill his daughter, nope don't see that at all.

"Why are you guys making such a big deal about it? It was just a spider," I said looking at Grimmjow and Seiki. "Now let me go!" I push my father away from me and dust of my skirt, "I'm going to be late for school, so I'm leaving," I said looking back up at them. I went over to my dad a gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Bye, guys, see you when I get home!" I was already down the hall heading to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat before I had out.

I opened a portal and step through on the other side I was standing in front of one of my mom's friends shop. It reads in big letters, "Urahara Shop", Kisuke was one of the few people that my dad trusts with my well-being, he's more like an uncle to be than anything else. He and my mom were drinking buddies, when she was training to be a Soul Reaper. When she died she ask him if he could not blame Sosuke, at the time he didn't know what she meant by that, but now he does. Apparently my mom's zanpakuto had the power to see in to the future. She knew that she was going to die and she knew what would happen later on. I only know any of this from Lady Yoruichi, my mom's second friend.

I walk into the shop and called out, "Kisuke, are you here?"

"Allie! I haven't seen you since you were a baby. How you been?" Kisuke ask standing in front of the door that leads into the living quarters, with his arms cross over his chest.

"I've been good. What about you?" I ask making my way over to him.

"Same old, same old. What are you doing here this early in the morning? A girl like you should be getting her beauty rest."

"I came to get the papers that I gave you a few weeks ago. You know so I can go to school," I reminded him.

"Oh, yes. There inside, please come in," Kisuke said indicating with his hand to follow him inside.

I kicked of my shoes before I went inside; inside Yoruichi was sitting on the floor drinking a cup of what looked like coffee.

"Hey, girl, how you been?" she asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I've been good. What about you?" I asked while taking a set on the floor.

"I've been good. Man, you're looking more like your mother every day. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thanks. I'm here to pick up some papers so I can go to school here. I came early because I knew that Kisuke might have misplaced them," I answered.

Just then Kisuke came back with the pack of papers in his hand. "Sorry it took so long. Guess I forgot where I left them," he said while rubbing his hand through his hair. Yoruichi and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," Yoruichi and I said in unison.

I get up and Kisuke hands me the papers, I give a quick thanks and give both of them a hug and head out of the shop. When I got out I started walking to go find the school. After wondering around for an hour I finally found the damn school. I walk in the school building and made my way to the front office. I only took a few minutes for the lady to put me in her computer and gave me a scheduler and gave me directions to my first class.

I walk in to the class room and all eyes were on me. I walk over to the teacher and hand her the slip of paper the lady at the office gave me. She looked down at the paper and then said the class, "Everyone this is Allie Urahara. Allie you can set in any set that is empty."

"Okay," I said politely.

Everyone was staring at me as I make my way to the back of the class room. I took a seat next to the window and stare out the window, until the teacher starts class back up again. My plan was that I take up Kisuke last name and pretend I was his niece staying with him since my parents are both dead.

After hours of the teacher talk and talk she finally stops. The bell rang for lunch I grab my bag and head outside. I find a quiet spot next to a shady oak tree. I was taking out my lunch when and orange hair girl walk up to me. She seems nice, but you could never judge a book by its cover.

"Hi, you must be the new girl, Allie is it?" she said sweetly.

"That's me," I answered putting a smile one my face. Behind her several more people where walking this way.

"Orihime, wait up!" called a girl with short spike black hair.

"Sorry Tatsuki!" Orihime call back.

Tatsuki and the rest reach us and sat down. One of the boys had white hair, I was shock at first, but then I remember Grimmjow's blue hair.

"So, you're related to Urahara?" asked an orange hair boy.

"Yes, he's my uncle," I answered him.

"I never knew he even had a niece," the orange hair boy said.

"How do you know my uncle?" I asked him, I didn't even know his name and he's asking me all these personal questions. Who the hell is this guy!?

"I work there sometimes," he answered.

"By the way, what's your name? I didn't catch it," I ask him. If he's gonna ask me all these personal questions then he can at least give me his name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he answered cocky. He reminds me of Grimmjow.

"Glad to meet you, Ichigo," I said sweetly as possible.

The others introduce themselves; the red hair boy with the strange tattoos was Renji Abarai, the black hair girl next to him was Rukia, they make a cute couple, next was the white hair boy, who looks like he should be a freshmen not a junior, his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya, the girl next to him, great another orange hair person, how many orange hair people they got in this town?!, her name was Rangiku Matsumoto. After her four more people showed up. This Ichigo person has a lot of strange friends. The four boys sat down and introduce themselves; one with the glasses was named Uryu, I mentally nickname him Oreo. The bald guy was Ikkaku and the guy next to him was Yumichika. Lastly was the quite guy, Chad.

"I'm glad to meet you all. I'm Allie Urahara," I said happily.

**Hope you guys like it! Please review. **


End file.
